Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a control system and method for a vehicle, and more particularly relate to a window control system and method for controlling power windows of a vehicle.
Many vehicles come equipped with systems that enable remote actuation of various vehicle functions through a portable communication device (e.g., a key fob). Vehicle functions commonly included in such remote actuation systems include locking/unlocking of passenger cabin entry doors, unlatching/latching of trunks and tailgates, and powered opening/closing of various closures, such as tailgates, sliding doors, etc. Some of these systems also include a power window control function that allows windows of the vehicle to be opened or closed remotely using the portable communication device. This sometimes includes powered opening or closing of a sunroof on sunroof equipped vehicles.
One longstanding problem for vehicle owners is rain or snow entering a vehicle through an open window, such as a door window or a sunroof. The open window or windows can be the result of the vehicle user leaving these open when exiting the vehicle. Alternatively, in vehicles having remote actuation systems that include remote window opening functionality, the window or windows can be opened inadvertently through the portable device. In addition to the problem of rain or snow entering a vehicle, an inadvertently opened window can be a security risk to contents left in the vehicle and can lead to customer dissatisfaction.
In one known remote window control system, the user is required to push the unlock button on the key fob two times and hold down the unlock button on the second push. Window opening begins only after the unlock button is held for more than a predetermined amount of time and continues until the window is fully opened or the held unlock button is released, whichever occurs first. The required delay before opening is intended to reduce the likelihood of the windows being opened accidentally, but unfortunately inadvertent window opening can still occur. To close the windows, the user pushes the lock button two times and holds down the lock button on the second push. Again, a delay can be used to reduce inadvertent closing. After the delay, the windows will typically move toward their fully closed positions until fully closed or the lock button is released, whichever occurs first.
Current systems require the key fob to have a line of sight to the vehicle before closing the windows. Without a line of sight, U.S. regulations require the key fob (and thus the user) to be within six meters of the vehicle to help ensure that the windows are not inadvertently closed without the user knowing the condition of the vehicle. It is difficult to determine the distance to the vehicle using an RF signal transmitted from the key fob itself. In some cases, vehicle functions are activated even though the key fob is outside a predetermined radius. In one example, a window is closed via the key fob when the user is not within a line of sight of the vehicle. Such circumstance can endanger passengers and/or passersby since there is no mechanism to stop the window from closing as the user can be unaware of the hazard.
Separately, some more advanced remote actuation systems employ smart communication functionality that requires a user to only possess a key fob to initiate certain vehicle functions (e.g., unlocking doors of the vehicle). In these systems, the user need not perform any physical operation on the key fob (e.g., pushing of a button) for operating certain functions, and can leave the fob in a pocket, purse, etc. for such enabled functions. In operation, the vehicle will detect the presence of the fob based on sensors and/or switches. When triggered, the vehicle will send a low frequency (LF) search field. Within the search field, the vehicle looks for or searches for the key fob (e.g., sends out a request signal).
For example, an antenna associated with a particular vehicle door can emit a low frequency field within a range of about 1 meter for sensing when the key fob is adjacent the door to be unlocked. If found, the key fob will reply to the request signal or search field via RF communications. In this example, the key fob can send back a unique identifier confirming that it is properly associated with the vehicle (e.g., a confirmation signal). When the vehicle receives the confirmation signal, it will unlock a door or doors providing access into the vehicle.